le temps
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: Cette chose toutes choses dévore: Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs Elle ronge le fer, mord l’acier Réduit les dures pierres en poudre Met à mort les rois, réduit les villes Et rabat les hautes montagnes et peut causé l'oblie de tout un peuple..
1. Chapter 1: le hasard

Notes:

Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont tous à Tolkien. L'histoire, bien que basée sur les écrits de ce même auteur sont à moi... certains lieux peuvent différés de ceux connus, mais c'est à cause d'un nombre très élevé d'années qui se sont écoulées entre "le seigneur des anneaux" et mon histoire, qui se passe avant notre époque (pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, la Terre du Milieu N'EST PAS UN AUTRE MONDE!!!! mais plutôt ce qu'était notre monde à une époque lointaine...)

Vous ne connaitrez probablement que très peu les personnages et où les lieux.

p.s. une connaissance de "bilbo le hobbit" et\ou du "silmarillion" peut être fortement utile.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : le hasard

Et alors qu'il tournait doucement les pages d'un passé depuis longtemps oublié, il comprit que, dans son cœur, se trouvaient les derniers fragments d'une lignée depuis trop longtemps ignorée. Son peuple était divisé tel l'avait été, avant lui, celui des hommes avant le retour de son roi. Un peuple abandonné à son propre sort qui devait fuir et se cacher pour pouvoir survivre. Les jours de la montagne solitaire étaient oubliés et nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient pouvoir gagner un endroit nommé la Moria grâce à lui. Or, les années avaient été nombreuses et la terre n'était plus la même que celle des temps jadis. De sorte qu'il ne restait plus la moindre trace de cet endroit perdu. C'était peut-être entre ces pages que se trouvait l'endroit en question et il l'espérait plus que tout autre, car son voyage avait été long pour venir jusque dans cet endroit et les périples bien trop nombreux pour le pauvre nain.

Depuis sa naissance, Durin avait acquis la connaissance des siens par les récits de son peuple qui se transmettaient de père en fils. Pourtant, c'était par le plus pur des hasards qu'il avait entendu parler d'un peuple lointain qui détenait peut-être la clé de ce mystère. On avait dit, au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait que se serait par lui que la paix viendrait pour ceux de son peuple. Ce n'était donc, peut-être, pas tant par le hasard que par le destin qu'un vieillard croisa sa route. Il était tout vêtu de brun et devait s'appuyer sur un bâton pour continuer sa route et il ne sembla pas surpris de croiser un nain, si jeune soit-il. Car depuis nombres d'années ils ne sortaient que pour trouver nourriture et eau et qu'ils prenaient habituellement garde à ne point être perçut des regards indiscrets.

"Bien le bonjour mon ami. Commença l'homme étrangement vêtu."

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

"Les nains que j'ai jadis côtoyés étaient plus loquaces que vous ne l'êtes."

"Vous connaissez mon peuple?"

"J'en connais bien plus que bien des gens hélas. Car peu son ceux qui cherche véritablement à comprendre le sens de leur vie ou même à s'attarder à ce demander ce que sont devenus les anciens peuples."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Les paroles d'un vieil homme n'ont pas beaucoup plus de sens que celles d'un enfant naissant."

"Mais la sagesse guide vos pensées il me semble. Car vos paroles sont claires bien que je n'en comprenne guère le sens."

"Je dois avouer que les nains ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient. Ou alors, c'est vous qui ne ressemblez guère à vos semblables."

Aux sons de ses étranges paroles le jeune nain vint à se demander quel âge pouvait bien avoir celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Votre vie commence à peine et, déjà, vous semblez porter le poids de votre peuple en entier…"

"Je n'en ai point le choix."

"Vous l'avez. Vous l'avez depuis le premier jour de votre vie. Votre quête n'a pas encore débutée, rien ne vous empêche de ne point la poursuivre."

"Pour contraindre mon peuple à abandonner ce monde qui lui est si cher?"

"Comment cette terre pourrait-elle lui être chère s'il ne se souvient même plus de ce à quoi elle puisse ressembler? Comment peut-il se souvenir de ses vastes salles aux innombrables colonnes gravées dans la pierre tel l'œuvre des dieux?"

"Vous avez connu la Moria?"

"cela c'est produit il y a si longtemps il me semble…"

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance dans ce monde. Seules mes paroles peuvent avoir un impact sur le futur. Pourtant, J'ignore si ce sera en bien ou en mal…"

"Alors pourquoi venir ainsi me parler?"

"Je ne l'avais point prémédité. Depuis maintes années je parcours cette terre ignorant même ma propre tâche en ce bas monde, car nul ne me l'avait révélé jusqu'à maintenant. Et voilà que croise ma route un nain, peuple oublié de tous. Et que me revient en tête un ancien récit conté par un ami."

"Mais quel peut bien être ce conte?"

"C'est celui où s'entremêlent les histoires de chacun des peuples de cette terre. Car tous, par une raison ou une autre, sont liés à cette histoire bien plus que tout ce qui fut dit. "

"Contez-moi cette histoire, je vous en conjure."

"Je ne peux le faire"

"Pourquoi dont?"

"Car cette requête vient du cœur et, bien que je sois le seul qui soit apte à vous la conter, je ne puis vous indiquer où se trouvent les endroits de ce récit car ce sera votre tâche de les trouver."

"Ma tâche?"

"Vos devrez parcourir le monde pour trouver les réponses à vos questions et il n'y a que de cette façon que vous y parviendrez. Tout ce que je puis vous révéler c'est un nom. Un simple nom qui fut la cause de bien des tourments. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse vous renseigner. "

"Quel est donc ce nom si important?"

Avant de lui répondre, l'homme inspira profondément sachant tout le mal qui pourrait se produire si cette information venait à l'oreille d'une âme malveillante. Et, dans un demi-soupir il murmura, tel un spectre :

"Sacquet…"


	2. Chapter 2: le vieil homme

CHAPITRE 2 : le vieil homme

Les jours passèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre ce que pouvait réellement signifier ce nom. Parmi toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues, aucune ne faisait mention d'un certain Sacquet. Peut-être était-ce l'un des sages qui avaient élus domicile dans le Nord de leur pays, mais il n'y avait que peut de chance pour que tel en fusse le cas. En effet il trouvait la sonorité de son nom particulièrement étrange. Aucun nain ne pouvait appeler son enfant par ce nom ignoble.

Il se décida donc à rendre visite à l'un des vieux nains qui avait soif de connaissance. Ils étaient rares, mais ils avaient reçut l'éducation de magiciens et leurs connaissances se transmettaient à présent de génération en génération tel un joyau. Or, il n'en restait plus qu'un dans cette région du monde. C'était un vieux nain qui n'avait point été gâté par la nature car une jambe lui manquait. Il avait donc passé sa vie à chercher ce en quoi sa vie pouvait bien servir, parcourant les livres de tous les peuples car, contrairement aux autres, il avait apprit à lire. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant Durin avait eut pitié de lui et avait écouté les vieilles histoires du malheureux. Puis, avec les mois, il s'était habitué à sa présence et avait prit goût aux récits. Il se décida donc à rendre visite au vieil homme. Il vivait dans la grotte la plus profonde de leur ville.

Alors, un beau jour, il s'y rendit. La lumière faiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa descente de sorte qu'il ne vit rapidement plus très bien ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il frappa quelques coups à la lourde porte qui ne se fermait plus depuis nombres d'années puis, n'ayant point eut de réponse, se décida à entrer. Il n'y avait pas de lumière si ce n'était un faible feu qui réchauffait l'abri. Puis, alors qu'il s'était habitué à la lumière, il put apercevoir le frêle corps du vieillard. Il se tenait près du feu et semblait attendre un signe."

"Mon pauvre enfant…" commença-t-il. "Depuis bien longtemps nul ne vient plus ici. Que cherches-tu pour avoir parcouru les tunnels abandonnés pour venir me trouver ? Quelle peut bien être ta question?"

"Comment savez-vous que c'est une réponse que je cherche?"

"Je me souviens de toi. Je me souviens du son de ta voix qui résonne sur les parois rocheuses. Tu te sens seul. Si seul que tu en as oublié qui tu étais. C'était un enfant qui est entré, il y a des années, pour chercher de la compagnie et pour entendre les fabulations d'un pauvre fou. Or, tu as vieillit et, à présent, tu reviens vers moi. Que pourrait-il bien être d'autre?"

"Vous avez raison… je me demandais si un nom vous était familier…"

"Dit, mais il est fort probable que cela ne me dise rien."

Il inspira profondément. Quelque chose dans ce nom le terrifiait. Comme si un mal oublié se faufilait dans les sons qu'il provoquait. Puis, faiblement, il osa le prononcer.

"Sacquet."

"Hum… ce nom ne m'est point familier…"

"Je suis navré de vous avoir déranger…"

"Attend!"

"Quelque chose vous revient en mémoire."

"À la fois oui et non. J'ignore qui tu peux chercher, mais je peux te certifier que ce nom n'est pas de ce monde..."

"Mais c'est impossible!"

"Il y a de nombreux peuple qui, comme nous, se sont cachés des regards indiscrets des hommes. Il y a eu, en premier, les ents. Des arbres gardiens qui pouvaient même se déplacer. Puis, les elfes sont partis en mer, disparaissant à jamais. Il y eut des dragons plus féroces que tous ceux des légendes qui sommeillent dans les profondeurs du monde près des balrogues enflammés. Il y a des araignées géantes qui se cachent des regards des hommes qui dévorent ceux qui s'y cachent. Il y a également un autre peuple. Peut-être celui que tu cherche en fait partis. Ce sont les hobbits. Ils sont semblables aux nôtres. De petite tailles et discret. Ils vivent dans des trous comme nous, mais ils affectionnent tout ce qui pousse. Tels les fleurs et les arbres. On dit qu'ils vivent dans les bois de l'ouest, mais rien n'est certain."

"Dans ce cas, je devrai mis rendre…"

"C'est un endroit dangereux. C'est un endroit si loin et les hommes sont partout. Que se passera-t-il s'ils te perçoivent au tournant d'une route ? Les nains ne leur sont plus familiers. Il pourrait t'attraper et te garder prisonnier dans le but de comprendre ce que tu es."

"Les hommes ne sont pas si barbares qu'on le dit…"

"Qu'en sais-tu?"

"Je les observe quelques fois lorsque je monte à la surface pour trouver eau et nourriture. Ils aiment la nature et ont soif de connaissance."

"La connaissance! C'est justement cela qui te mènera à ta perte. Ils parcourent le monde pour l'obtenir, détruisant tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Imagine tout ce qu'il pourrait faire s'ils te trouvaient."

"Ce sont nos alliés!"

"Ce l'était, certes, mais ils sont devenus cupides et les trahisons furent multiples. Aucun homme ne peut tenir sa promesse. Ne te fit pas à eux rien de bon ne peut en venir. Lorsque les orcs furent réduit à néant et leur gloire passée oubliée, ils se sont divisés. Les hommes se sont battu contre leur allié puis en sont venus à s'entre-tuer."

"Peut importe ce que vous direz pour me convaincre, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'idée. Je partirai demain, au levé du jour et je trouverai ce Sacquet."

"Prend tout de même garde à toi. la terre est remplie de danger et nul ne pourra te protéger…"


	3. Chapter 3: un premier obstacle

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire avec attention au départ. Même si vous n'avez pas laissé de review, les statistiques de fanfiction montrent qu'il y en a plusieurs qui les ont lus. Je ne devais pas l'abandonner aussi subitement. Pour me faire pardonner, je publierai le chapitre 4 dès ce soir après celui-ci. Le reste de l'histoire devrait suivre et la totalité de l'histoire devrait être publiée au cours des deux prochaines semaines.

Merci de l'attention que vous me portez,

Finduilas l'elfe

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : un premier obstacle

Ce fut donc aux premières lueurs du jour que le jeune nain se faufila à la surface comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il aperçut le soleil, il sut qu'il ne regarderait peut-être plus jamais sa demeure. Pourtant, résolu, il endossa son sac de voyage remplit de porc salé, met très apprécié par son peuple et d'une durée de conservation apréciable. Vêtu d'une cote de maille et d'une veste de cuir, il tenait sa hache très près de son corps près à la faire tomber sur un adversaire peu importe sa grandeur. L'avant-midi fut plus que satisfaisante. Il ne rencontra aucune créature à l'exception, peut-être, de quelques oiseaux et de quelques lapins. Sachant qu'ils ne feraient pas de très bon repas, il les laissa filer et continua sa route. À la tombée de la nuit, lorsqu'il se reposa enfin un court moment, il comprit ce en quoi les terres hostiles des humains pourraient lui poser problème. Elles étaient souvent découvertes de toute végétation et il pourrait aisément être découvert.

Il se résolu donc à continuer à parcourir cet endroit de nuit, trouvant une cachette lorsque le soleil était trop haut dans le ciel pour lui permettre de progresser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le couvert des arbres, il senti un regard se poser sur lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut tout d'abord car, bien que cette impression ne se volatilisa point, il ne put apercevoir aucune personne dans les environs. Seules les branches des arbres bougeaient autour de lui. Il attendit un instant et ce cacha dans les buissons pour attendre que la lumière du soleil soit complètement disparue. Heureusement, en faisant quelques détours vers le nord et le sud, il pourrait aisément parcourir plusieurs lieux sans devoir traverser la moindre ville.

Pourtant, alors qu'il avançait dans le nuit, l'impression d'être épié de cessait pas. À un tel point qu'il ne parvint bientôt, plus à trouver le moindre moment de répit. Pendant trois longues journées, il continua sans relâche, s'arrêtant un moment pour reprendre des forces et pour chasser quelques animaux qu'il pourrait grignoter. Il prenait grand soin de ne faire de feu que pour faire cuire la viande fraîche et tendre des lapins et des autres créatures. Il s'assurait également de prendre des branches mortes pour éviter d'attirer quelque prédateur par le cognement de sa hache sur le bois. Puis, lorsque son repas était terminé, il faisait disparaître les cendres sous la terre et reprenait sa route.

Il lui arrivait d'entendre des voix, mais elles étaient lointaines et, prenant le temps de trouver la meilleure cachette possible, il passait parfaitement inaperçu aux lointains marcheurs. Lorsque leurs voix se volatilisaient, il recommençait son trajet bien que la sensation d'être observée ne disparaisse point. Il s'était habitué à sa présence et s'était même convaincu que ce n'était que son esprit qui la causait pour rester toujours aussi méfiant.

Malheureusement, pour lui, quelqu'un ou quelque chose, quelque part dans la forêt, suivait en effet ses moindres déplacements. Il était beaucoup plus proche que le nain n'aurait put le croire, mais le pauvre était tellement confiant de ses sens qu'il n'avait pas vu progresser la créature. Quelle ne fut dont pas sa surprise d'entendre un hurlement lorsqu'il mit la main sur une branche qu'il avait tout d'abord crut morte.

Par réflexe, il attrapa sa hache et la tint bien haut dans les aires près à faire face à son adversaire. Mais, bien vite, il comprit qu'il ne serait jamais de taille à combattre celui qui se tenait devant lui, car sa grandeur était incomparable. Il ne voyait encore qu'une ombre, mais elle s'étendait jusque dans le feuillage des arbres. Il poussait des grognements si terribles que le nain en fit tomber sa lame se retrouvant seul désarmé dans un endroit inconnu. Certain que sa vie se terminerai ainsi, il se précipita sur le sol pour tenter d'un découvrir un petit espace pour s'y glisser. Hélas, sa quête fut vaine et il se senti rapidement soulevé de terre et pressé par ce qui devait être la main du géant.

Il apercevait déjà la lourde mâchoire se refermer et les dents acérées déchirer son petit corps. Il suffoquait, noyé par la bave du monstre. Ce n'était plu qu'une question de temps avant que son cœur cesse de battre et ses poumons cesse de respirer. Le temps passait si vite et si lentement à la fois. Il ne voyait déjà plus la lumière du jour. Que des ténèbres obscurs qui l'engouffrait pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais parler ni même crier sa colère et sa joie. Sa quête n'avait même pas commencée qu'elle devait déjà se terminer.


	4. Chapter 4: le gardien de la forêt

CHAPITRE 4 : le gardien de la forêt

Étrangement, son cœur battait toujours lorsqu'il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait certes pas de lumière, mais c'était à la nuit qu'il le devait. Et ce qu'il avait crut être la pression d'une mâchoire était en fait les doigts, ou l'équivalent, d'une créature étrange et gigantesque. Elle ressemblait en tout point à un arbre, si ce n'était de sa capacité à se mouvoir aussi facilement qu'un humain.

"Pitié, ne me manger pas! Je suis encore si jeune…" sanglota-t-il.

"Te manger?" répéta la créature en émettant un étrange rire. "Je ne mange pas d'être qui soit encore vivant. Ceux que je mange ne sont plus que poussière."

Surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, car il lui avait bel et bien avoué manger des corps décomposés, il retint de justesse la substance qui lui était montée à la gorge.

"Que pouvez-vous… bien être?" articula l'étrange créature.

"Je suis un nain et je vous sommerais de me déposer sur le sol!"

"Un nain… oui, je me souviens des nains. « Le Nain, fouilleur, sombres sont ses demeures ». Hum… j'ignorais qu'il en restait… encore ici."

"Et vous, quelle sorte de créature êtes vous?" demanda le nain.

"Je suis un Ent… je suis… le dernier de ma race… je suis si vieux…"

"Si vous ne comptez pas me manger, vous pourriez me déposer sur le sol? demanda le nain préférant de loin la terre ferme à l'altitude des arbres."

"Mais bien évidemment…"

Il le déposa doucement sur le sol et aussitôt, le nain se sentit beaucoup mieux.

"Je vois que vous marcher vers l'est… hum… peut-être pourriez-vous me rendre un petit service… Si vous rencontrez l'un des miens… une femme, oui… une femme-ent, dites-lui que je l'attendrai toujours… et que mon cœur la rejoindra."

"Je vous en fais le serment. Mais, je dois me presser de reprendre ma route. Mon peuple compte sur moi et je ne dois en aucun point le décevoir."

"Je comprends… très bien… prenez la route et dépêchez-vous. Le temps, le temps… aura bientôt fait de vous rattraper…"

"Une dernière chose…" demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Oui?…"

"Savez-vous ce que sont les hobbits?"

"Les hobbits? Oui, oui… je me souviens… cela fait si longtemps… hum… «et affamés comme des chasseurs, les enfants hobbits, les gens rieurs, les petites personnes.» hum si longtemps…"

"En avez-vous déjà vu?"

"Hum… oui, une seule fois. deux hobbits… Des orcs, que je les ai pris… hum de braves personnes…"

Ne pouvant cacher son enthousiasme, il ajouta :

"Savez-vous où ils vivent?"

"Dans l'ouest… du moins, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit… mais je ne sais pas où exactement…"

"Saviez-vous leurs noms?"

"Hum… Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque"

Bien qu'il ne se soit pas attendu à ce que la créature prononce le nom de Saquet, il fut tout de même réjoui d'apprendre que les hobbits avaient réellement existé et que, peut-être, en existait-il encore…

Puis les deux êtres se dirent adieux et le plus petit repris sa longue route. Il ne se sentait pas très alaise aux côtés de l'ent, bien qu'il puisse très bien comprendre les motivations de ce dernier. Il était le dernier de sa race et, avec sa mort, disparaîtraient les derniers espoirs de voir son peuple marcher de nouveau sur cette terre. Que ressentait-on lorsque l'on savait pertinemment que nous étions le dernier de notre race? En fait, il ne pouvait réellement comprendre sa souffrance. Depuis combien de siècles attendait-il ainsi l'arriver d'une femme? Depuis combien d'années, pleurait-il en silence? Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui si ce n'était que tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait fait.

Lorsque la nuit tira à sa fin, il avait parcouru une longue distance. Il avait longé la lisière de la forêt de sorte que, même s'il se trouvait aux abords dune ville, il pouvait facilement trouver refuge dans les arbres. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il aperçut enfin une petite cavité dans les racines d'un arbre. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne pouvait être aperçut, il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité.


	5. Chapter 5: les croyances des hommes

Un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous remercier de me lire. Faute d'avoir des reviews, les statistiques m'ont convaincu de continuer à écrire. alors n'hésitez pas a faire changer ça en me disant ce que vous en pensez. j'en tiens toujours compte. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et à ceux qui prendront le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**5 : les croyances des hommes**

Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître de nouveau derrière l'horizon de sorte que le ciel était couvert de flammes rougeoyantes. Cela faisait une dizaine de nuit qu'il avait rencontré l'ent dans les bois et il avait aisément put trouver refuge à toutes les fois que le besoin s'en était fait ressentir. Pour la première fois, il en vint à se demander si sa quête avait réellement un sens. Valait-il la peine de continuer ainsi sans réellement savoir ce qu'il devait chercher. Les hobbits avaient certes déjà existés, mais, depuis bien longtemps, il n'en restait pas la moindre trace dans les archives. Quelles raisons avait-il de poursuivre sa route ? Il se sentait si seul. Il se concentra très fort pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner sa quête. Il contourna près de trois villages au cours de cette nuit-là. Hélas, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à contourner le dernier, le soleil était sur le point de se lever et quelques marcheurs matinaux croisèrent sa route. Il était épuiser et n'eut guère le temps de trouver refuge sous les racines des arbres.

"Tu as vu cette chose?" demanda le premier alors que trois hommes de fortes carrures l'entouraient.

"Je serais curieux de savoir ce que la pauvre femme qui lui a donné naissance à bien pu faire pour hériter d'un enfant aussi laid!" se moqua le second en bousculant le pauvre nain qui ne lui arrivait même pas à la taille.

"Je me demande si la chair de cette… chose est comestible."

"Avec toutes les maladies qu'il doit pouvoir transmettre, je n'y toucherais même pas." commença le dernier.

"Tu dois sans doute avoir raison. Mais, il n'y a aucun danger à le déchiqueter sur place…" ricana le premier.

Incapable de dire la moindre chose, le pauvre nain resta pétrifié tandis que les trois hommes le bousculaient sans relâche. Une fois de plus, sa vie aurait pu se terminer abruptement. Heureusement pour lui, la chance était en sa faveur puisque malgré l'heure matinale, une jeune femme avait été témoin de la scène. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui ce passait et aurait tout simplement pu poursuivre sa route en ignorant totalement la scène. Mais croyant un enfant en danger pris entre les griffes de ces trois voyous, elle fonça à sa rescousse. Elle portait une délicate robe de soie qui tombait avec délicatesse sur son corps sans la moindre imperfection. Ses cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules cachaient de justesse ses délicates oreilles étrangement plus longues que ceux qui l'entouraient.

"Allons dont, laissez-le!"

Tout en grognant, les trois jeunes hommes se retirèrent et rentrèrent au village.

"Vous êtes une elfe?" demanda le nain.

"Une elfe? Je crois que la folie s'est emparée de votre esprit suite aux brusqueries de mes camarades. Les elfes n'existent que dans les contes de fée. Ces idiots ont la fâcheuse habitude de frapper les gens sur la tête…"

La voix de la jeune femme était étrangement enjôlante et lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait de la difficulté à saisir ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais il se laissa guidée jusque dans la petite maisonnette qui lui servait de refuge. La bâtisse ne comportait qu'une toute petite pièce rectangulaire qui n'était meublée que d'une table, une chaise, un petit lit, de quelques couvertures et d'un ou trois aliments frais tels que des fruits.

"De quelle contrée pouvez-vous bien venir?" demanda-t-elle.

"D'un endroit lointain dont les coutumes différèrent à un point tel que je suis surpris de votre hospitalité…"

Telle une fleure qui s'entrouvre aux premières lueurs du jour pour en faire entrer la rosé du matin, elle laissa échapper un faible rire qui ne semblait nullement forcé.

"Que peux bien vous avoir entraîné aussi loin de votre demeure?"

"Je recherche quelque chose… un endroit en fait. Un endroit disparu il y a fort longtemps…"

"Un endroit où vivent les elfes je suppose?"

"Ne vous moquez pas…"

"Pardonnez-moi… une vieille légende parle d'un homme qui vit dans les bois depuis la nuit des temps. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose au sujet de cet endroit que vous cherchez…"

"Un homme?"

Observant attentivement la jeune femme, il ne parvenait à deviner si elle était sincère ou si, au contraire, elle ne cherchait pas à se moquer de lui. Les hommes immortels n'existaient pas plus que les arbres parlant. Mais depuis son départ, il ne savait plus exactement ce qui était vrai de ce qui ne l'était pas.

"En fait, j'ignore ce qu'il peut être. J'ignore même s'il existe réellement… car je ne connais personne qui n'ait été assez fou pour se promenez dans les bois qui se trouvent à l'ouest…"

"Pourquoi craignez-vous tant cet endroit?" demanda le nain curieu et inquiet

"L'on dit… vous rirez probablement de moi et je ne m'en sentirai aucunement offusquée, que les arbres se déplacent et que tous ceux qui ont franchit la lisière de ce bois se sont égarés et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en est revenus."

"Des arbres qui bougent?" demanda-t-il surprit en se remémorant celui qu'il avait croisé quelques jours plus tôt.

Cette histoire était peut-être véridique après tout. Car il ne connaissait rien de cette histoire, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt. Était-ce seulement un hasard si elle avait choisi exactement cette phrase pour lui illustrer le danger de cet endroit. Mais si les arbres étaient comme l'ent, alors ils ne pouvaient être bien dangereux. Et si cela lui permettait de tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à son étrange nouvel ami, il devait affronter l'étrange forêt.

"Vous croyez aux elfes, nous croyons aux arbres qui se déplacent. Somme nous moins logique pour autant? Mais, il n'y a pas que des arbres… il y a des bêtes, des créatures sinistres qui décapitent toux ceux qui croisent leur route."

"Parlez-moi plutôt de cet homme…"

"Il se nomme Tom si j'en crois la légende. Depuis des siècles l'on raconte qu'il se promène dans les bois et qu'il est en quelque sorte le gardien de la forêt…"

"Vous croyez qu'il pourrait m'aider?"

"Si quelqu'un le peut, c'est lui… mais je ne vous conseille pas d'y aller. Il y a trop de risque que vous ne retrouviez jamais votre chemin…"

"Mais, peut-être, que cela n'est pas mon but…"


	6. Chapter 6 : bleue vif est sa veste

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous écris pour vous remercier de continuer de suivre avec attention les aventures de notre ami le nain. J'en profite pour dire que je suis toujours là et que je pense à vous. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture et la correction de cette histoire, mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas.

Finduilas

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : bleue vif est sa veste et ses bottes sont jaunes

Posant un pied devant l'autre, le jeune nain se demandais s'il avait bien fait de suivre les conseils de la jeune femme. Le chemin qu'il suivait était sinueux et effacé, de sorte qu'il avait l'étrange impression que nul n'était venu dans cette région depuis des millénaires.

Dès l'instant où il avait passé la lisière de la forêt, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été surpris par les étranges formes que prenaient le tronc des arbres. Ils étaient sinueux, tordus et noueux fort probablement causé par l'absence presque complète de lumière dans cette région. Il avait pris un chemin et, aussitôt, il avait eu l'étrange impression que les arbres se déplaçaient derrière lui pour lui bloquer toute chance de faire demi-tour. C'était possible, il en avait eu la preuve. Mais au fond de lui, il ne croyait pas que ces arbres puissent être des ents.

Cette étrange sensation de s'être égaré sans pour autant être capable de se résigner à rebrousser chemin l'obligeait à continuer malgré tout. Ce fut donc avec une immense joie qu'il entendit des voix s'élevées. Au départ, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Mais alors qu'il approchait, il pouvait désormais entendre deux voix qui chantaient. La première était celle d'une jeune femme. Sa voix était douce et calme. L'autre était celle d'un homme. Elle était plus grave, mais tout aussi juste. Il n'avait pas l'oreille très musicale, même pour un nain. Mais il se sentait envouté par cette musique. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Il se laissa glisser entre les sentiers jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin les apercevoir.

La femme avait de longs cheveux blond bouclés et ondulés qui tombaient avec grâce sur ses fragiles épaules. Elle portait une délicate robe verte sertis d'une ceinture aussi lumineuse que du mithril. Celui qui devait être son compagnon et qui se tenait devant lui était un homme assez trapu. Il avait une barbe brune et portait un chapeau qui dissimulait ses cheveux d'une couleur identique. Il portait une veste bleue aux couleurs vives et des bottes jaunes comme le soleil.

_«Les roseaux près de l'étang ombreux, les lis sur l'eau :_

_Le vieux Tom Bombadil et la fille de la Rivière! »_

En entendant ce nom, le nain fut empli de joie. C'était cet homme qu'il recherchait et il pourrait certainement lui venir en aide.

"Pardonnez-moi mon ami?" demanda Durin.

_"Une longue route vous avez faites, pour trouver le vieux Tom. Pour vous reposez, vous devrez rester!" _Toujours sur le même air.

"Hélas, ma route est encore longue et je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder par ici."

_"Le temps, vous aurez toujours du temps. Pour accomplir votre quête… si vous vous attardez, vous pourrez au moins vous reposer!"_

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer à discuter, il suivi les deux personnes vers l'intérieur de la petite maison, sans trop savoir s'il avait raison de s'attarder ainsi

"Vous passerez bien la nuit à nos cotés, n'est-ce pas?" demanda la femme."

_"Je vous direz tout ce dont je sais_." chantonna l'homme sur ce même air qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

"C'est à propos des hobbits… savez-vous ce qu'ils sont?"

_"Mais bien sur… ils sont venus de l'est il y a très très longtemps. à une époque où les arbres pouvaient encore vivre par eux même. ils se sont établis…"_

"Savez-vous où ils vivent à présent?"

_"Depuis nombres d'années je n'ai point eut de nouvelle des semi-hommes."_

"Mais vous savez où ils vivent?"

_"Dans l'ouest. C'est tout ce que je puis vous dire… Ils se cachent. Ils gardent un mauvais souvenir de leurs anciennes expéditions."_

"Leurs expéditions?" demanda le nain inquiet.

"Ils étaient quatre. Quatre hobbits qui ont pris la route. Ils sont revenus, hélas, leur vies ne fut plus jamais la même. Ce n'était pas eux qui ont le plus souffert, mes les leurs. Ils ont vu leurs familles se déchirer et ont dissout tous les liens qui restaient entre eux et le monde extérieur. À une certaine époque, je n'avais pas comprit toute la gravité de leur situation, je m'étais habitué à leur présence. Pourtant, leur départ ne m'attriste pas plus que cela." dit le vieil homme qui avait, pourtant, arrêté de chanter.

"Savez-vous si, par hasard l'un d'eux se nommait Sacquet?"

"Sacquet? D'où connaissez-vous ce nom?"

"Répondez-moi."

"L'un des quatre portait en effet ce nom. Mais j'ignore ce en quoi cela pourra vous être utile."

"Je dois trouver celui qui a jadis porté ce nom mais j'en ignore les raisons. Si vous dites qu'il venait de l'est alors c'est dans cette région que je m'en irai. Je partirai demain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube."

"Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance."

"Pareillement. Une dernière chose…"

"Oui?"

"Que savez-vous des ents?"

Le vieil homme sourit…

"Que vous leur avez faites une promesse, mais que, malheureusement, vous ne pourrez la tenir…"

Puis l'homme quitta la pièce le laissant seul à lui-même.

* * *

Et oui, C'est encore moi. vous avez aimé? ou détesté? alors prenez quelques secondes pour vous exprimer et d'écrire une review. C'est pas difficile à faire et ça fait toujours plaisir à lire.


	7. Chapter 7: le livre rouge

CHAPITRE 7 : le livre rouge

Lorsqu'il repris la route, il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques heures avant de faire une étrange découverte. Les villages des hommes, si nombreux précédemment, avaient complètement disparus. Bien qu'il ne possédait pas la vision des elfes, le jeune nain remarqua tout de même une chose. Il y avait, sur le sol, de petites empreintes de pied, semblable à celles des enfants. Elles allaient dans toutes les directions comme si ceux qui les avaient laissées s'étaient établit à proximité et qu'ils revenaient fréquemment sur le site.

N'étant pas un nain comme les autres, il avait apprit à observer le monde qui l'entourait et particulièrement de la terre. Et parmi toutes les traces, il en remarqua une série qui se distinguait des autres. Elle était plus récente que les autres. Comme il l'avait fait jusque là, il suivi son instinct; Il la suivi. Elle mena jusqu'à une petite colline. Il n'y aurait pas porter attention si les traces de pas ne s'étaient pas subitement envolé. Il remarqua alors que l'herbe semblait avoir été taillé en un cercle presque parfait.

Surpris, il l'observa plus attentivement et réalisa soudainement son erreur. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une simple colline était en fait un smial de hobbit car, avec les années, les hobbits avaient crut bon de recouvrir leurs portes et leurs fenêtres de touffes d'herbe pour éviter les regards hostiles. Il tira doucement par la fente et entrouvrit délicatement la porte. Pour une fois, il se remercia d'avoir tant portée attention, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, aux légendes du vieux nains.

Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans la maison et il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil. L'architecture était fort surprenante. Elle n'égalait peut-être pas celle des nains, mais leur habileté et leur faculté à ce faire oublié des autres étaient fort surprenantes. Ce fut par le plus simple des hasards qu'il aperçut un petit livre dans l'une des bibliothèques. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la première page, il crut que sont cœur avait cessé de battre.

« _Aller et retour, récit d'un hobbit par Bilbon Sacquet et le seigneur des anneaux par Frodon Sacquet. _»

Il retourna les pages une à une sans porter attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Pourtant, s'il avait eu la faculté des elfes, il aurait immédiatement remarqué le petit garçon, du moins il en avait l'apparence, qui l'observait sans ciller du regard. Il avait une très petite taille, même pour les siens, et de longs cheveux blond bouclés. Il portait une veste verte et un pantalon brun.

"Vous êtes un nain?" demanda le jeune homme fasciné.

Surpris, Durin fit volte-face et leva sa hache bien haute. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir des garnements qu'il avait croisé quelques jours plus tôt.

"Je suppose que vous devez être un hobbit." répondit le nain en baissant sa hache mais en restant toujours aussi méfiant.

"De toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais crut en voir un ici dans ma maison. Je suis Drogo Gamegie.""

Un peu surpris par les habitudes du hobbit, il le salua. Il était tout de même entré chez cet homme sans y avoir été invité. Et se présenta.

"Je suis Durin, septième du nom."

"La dernière réincarnation de Durin « Trompe-la-Mort ». Mais c'est un immense honneur!"

"Je… Comment connaissez-vous?" mais n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

"Tout ce que je sais ce trouve entre les pages de ce petit livre…"

"Et Khazad-dûm?"

"Khazad-dûm? Bien sur, où avais-je la tête? tenez…"

Il ouvrit le livre à une page au centre.

« _En la Moria, à Khazad-dûm ! Mais ça fait paraître les ténèbres plus lourdes de penser à toutes ces lampes. Y a-t-il des tas de joyaux et d'or qui restent ici ? _»

Le livre évoquaient une créature du mal ; un balrog. Et il parlait de la fin des nains dans la cité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer le livre, il tomba sur un poème retranscrit à la main.

« _Cette chose toutes choses dévore :_

_Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs;_

_Elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier;_

_Réduit les dures pierres en poudre;_

_Met à mort les rois, réduit les villes_

_Et rabat les hautes montagnes. _»

Ce fut en lisant ce passage qu'il comprit enfin. C'était le temps qui avait à jamais dissimulé la légendaire chaîne de montagne qui avait autrefois existée.

"Par le plus grand des hasards, auriez-vous une carte de cette époque?"

"Bien évidemment. Mon père me la léguée à sa mort et lui-même la tenait de son père."

Il s'était déjà mis à la recherche de la fameuse carte et sa voix lointaine devenait de moins en moins audible. Le jeune nain se demanda s'il devait le suivre, mais préféra rester où il se trouvait.

"Mais nous savons tous d'où elle venait autrefois. Je crois qu'il serait tout naturel qu'elle revienne à votre famille." termina le hobbit en revenant.

"Je ne désire pas vous l'enlevée. seulement y jeter un coup d'œil."

"J'en suis très heureux." répondit le hobbit en souriant.

Il lui tendit un parchemin illustrant ce qui avait jadis été la terre du milieu. Tout était si différent à cette époque qu'il avait de la difficulté à superposer le chemin qu'il avait parcouru avec la carte qui se trouvait devant lui.

Lorsqu'il reprit la route, il savait parfaitement que son périple touchait pratiquement à sa fin.


	8. Chapter 8: les derniers souvenirs

Bonsoir chers lecteurs. C'était la première vraie fanfiction, en plusieurs chapitre, que j'écrivais et j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Je sais désormais ce que ça fait que de poster un dernier chapitre. J'en suis toute émue. Je travaillais dessus depuis tellement longtemps que s'en est presque fou. J'espère que vous aimerez mon dernier chapitre.

Merci beaucoup chers lecteurs et fidèles amis,

Finduilas

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : les derniers souvenirs de la Terre du Milieu

Il ne leur fallut que quelques années avant de pouvoir habiter de nouveau les galeries souterraines de la Moria, mais leur travail acharné en valait largement la peine. Aucun homme ne les aperçurent plus jamais et l'emplacement exacte de leur demeure reste un mystère que nul n'a encore résolu. Ainsi, Durin accomplie la prophétie qui avait été évoquée bien des années avant et, bien que son rôle ne fut pas de très longue durée, le troisième des cinq Istaris pu reprendre la mer puisque le rôle qui lui avait été attribué était de permettre au peuple des nains de reprendre ce qui leur appartenaient de droit. Le quatrième, bien que les sources ne sont pas très clair à ce sujet, prit, bien longtemps après, le nom de Merlin et vint en aide au peuple de la Bretagne. En ce qui concerne le dernier des leurs, il y a de forte raison de croire qu'il vécut jusqu'à une époque toute récente où il transmis son savoir à une jeune homme du nom de John qui, par la suite transmis son savoir à tous les hommes de la terre.

En ce qui concerne les hobbits, on raconte que ceux qui s'aventurent sur les rives de l'océan Atlantique peuvent, s'il ouvre bien les yeux, apercevoir les portes des smials et les quelques traces de leur passage. Mais cette observation requiert beaucoup de patience car ils désirentcontinuer à vivre en paix aussi longtemps que leur peuple existera. Si vous croisez leur route, ils se confondent si bien parmi les hommes que vous ne les remarqueriez même pas.

Hélas, les histoires n'ont pas toutes des fins enviables. Pour certain, elle reste amère. Les ents ne sont qu'un seul exemple de ceux qui, malgré tout leur espoir, n'ont jamais réussi à trouver l'endroit qu'il attendait. Il n'est donc désormais, plus possible d'apercevoir les arbres gardiens lorsque l'on se ballade en forêt, mais ils demeurent, à jamais, dans nos esprit.

Il y a de fortes raisons de croire qu'il ne reste donc plus que quelques individus qui se souviennent de cette époque lointaine où les nains, les elfes et les hobbits parcourraient la terre sans devoir se cacher. En fait, à moins que quelques elfes se terrent dans la forêt à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils ne sont plus que deux. L'un d'eux porte une veste bleue et l'autre une robe verte. Et dans leur mémoire demeure les derniers souvenirs de la terre du milieu.


End file.
